totalpokeislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotta Catch 'Em All!
Gotta Catch 'Em All! is the opening theme song for the Kanto Camp Arc. Lyrics I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause I will travel across the land Searching far and wide Teach Pokémon to understand The power that's inside Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me I know it's my destiny (Pokémon!) Ooh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me, and I'll teach you Po-ké-mon (Gotta catch 'em all!) Gotta catch 'em all! Pokémon! Animation This is how it would play out: (A series of four cameras pop out of various areas. The first throws a flopping Magikarp into the air before it evolves into a Gyarados. The central camera pans over to a snarling Pikachu who has a camera strapped to its head. Angered, it released a massive Thunderbolt, exploding the camera. The next kicks Diglett out of the earth in an attempt to see what was under. The final camera busts out of a suitcase full of Pokémon magazines and Poké Balls.) I wanna be the very best (Duncan, Heather, and Courtney face off against Geoff, Trent, and Gwen before each side released their Pokémon. Only the silhouette of their tiny Starters can be seen.) Like no one ever was (A fire kanji hurls at a high-standing Arcanine, who dodges by digging itself underground.) To catch them is my real test (Beth, under the water, eyes a Goldeen before tossing a Poké Ball at it. In another seen, Noah faces off against a Rhyhorn, Safari Ball in hand. He clenches it tightly before hurling at the enraged the Pokémon.) To train them is my cause (A series of contestants stand back in awe as their companions glow bright blue and white as they evolve. Most notably a Butterfree and Beedrill amerge. Gwen and Tyler oder them to attack, respectively.) ---- I will travel across the land (Geoff and Bridgette watch as the three Legendary Birds battle it out. They look at each other before priming an empty Ultra Ball.) Searching far and wide (A confused Psyduck looks under the cabin and sees a batch of Pokémon Eggs. The camera zooms out to see Bridgette surfs alongside a Lapras, who wasn’t happy about it. Lapras used Ice Beam to knock Bridgette off balance, but before she could plunge into the sea, a massive Aerodactyl swooped down to catch her. She hugs it around the neck and a Charizard and Pidgeot joined her in flight, their respected Trainers riding them.) Teach Pokémon to understand (Ezekiel threw out two Poke Balls to reveal a Spiky-Eared Pichu and Magnemite, who use Thunder on Heather’s Kangaskhan, knocking it out. Gwen laughed in the background before Heather orders on of her other Pokémon to use Flamethrower on Butterfree, but Butterfree is fast to dodge the stream of flames. Gwen wasn’t so lucky.) The power that's inside (Katie and Sadie stand in front of a Power Plant surrounded by a wired fence. Suddenly, a massive Zapdos emerges. It only looks at them before sending a Thunderbolt at the ground in front of them, shooting them back to where they belong.) ---- Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me (Noah watches, almost teary-eyed as his Pokemon evolved. His expression goes from one of sadness to anger before he turned to a smirking Heather. Before he could tell her off, he companion steps up and puts a hand on Noah’s shoulder. Noah looks at his friend, before giving a curt nod. With that, his partner sent a stream of fire at the now-shocked and terrified Heather, burning her hair off.) I know it's my destiny (Several people wearing black uniforms the an ‘R’ on the front of their shirts. Leshawna and DJ face off against them. A Dratini and Kabuto emerge from behind before evolving into their resective forms. Before they could fire off an attack, a figure rose from behind the Grunts to unleash a pulsing power, knocking everyone back. The camera zooms out to see an entire section of the island has been destroyed.) (Pokémon!) (A Vaporeon, Flareon, and Jolteon bound into action to fight against the powerful Pokémon. A Hydro Pump, Thunder, and Flamethrower attack clash with the Safeguard the Pokémon summoned around itself.) Ooh, you're my best friend (A series of Pokémon hit the ground, defeated, before their Trainers came running to pick them up. Courtney lifted her badly fried Flying-type, teary-eyed as Nurse Joy ran into the scene. After her Pokémon is taken back for help, Courtney stands and Rhyhorn into battle. That caught Duncan off guard.) In a world we must defend (Harold ordered Abra use Protect, but the attack coming was far too fierce, knocking the frail Pokémon back. Despite that, it pushed itself back up, glowing as it evolved. This time, its Protect truly protected.) Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true (Tangela bound from Lindsay’s arms, hurling a barrage of Leaf Storms, Vine Whips, and Energy Balls at the attacking Zubats, knocking them out.) Our courage will pull us through (Trent looked Gwen’s way. They nodded and threw out their partners. The same with Courtney and Duncan, Bridgette and Geoff, and Lindsay and Tyler. Izzy and Owen attempted this, but a massive Onix rummaged through and Izzy, wide-eyed, ran after the Rock Snake Pokémon.) You teach me, and I'll teach you (A Mew is playing with a Meowth, teaching it Pay Day. It quickly Transformed as Justin came into frame. He mistakened Mew for his Meowth and picked Mew up instead. Mew, still Transformed as Meowth, later uses Fissure, knocking out the competition.) Po-ké-mon (The camera pans around Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. They use Vine Whip. Ember, and Bubble respectively, knocking each other out.) (Gotta catch 'em all!) (This time, the Starters are with evolved forms of Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and Wartortle. They use Solar Beam Flamethrower, and Hydro Pump. When everything clears, they’re standing on wobbling legs.) Gotta catch 'em all! (The Starters have fully evolved. Ground erupted with roots and a fiery orange cyclone, while Blastoise fired a massive jet a compact water. An explosion consumed the screen.) Pokémon! (All three Starters are panting, but clearly standing. They recharge before repeating the signature moves yet again. When the cloud of dust forms, the title “Total Pokémon Island” pans the screen.) Characters Humans *Duncan *Heather *Courtney *Geoff *Trent *Gwen *Beth *Noah *Tyler *Bridgette *Ezekiel *Katie and Sadie *Leshawna *DJ *Nurse Joy *Harold *Lindsay *Izzy *Owen *Justin Pokémon *Magikarp → Gyarados *Arcanine (Izzy's) *Goldeen (Beth's) *Rhyhorn (Noah's) *Butterfree (Gwen's) *Beedrill (Tyler's) *Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres *Psyduck (Geoff's) *Lapras *Aerodactyl (Bridgette's) *Charizard (Duncan's) *Pidgeot *Pichu (Ezekiel's) *Magnemite (Ezekiel's) *Kangaskhan (Heather's) *Dratini → Dragonair (DJ's) *Kabuto → Kabutops (Leshawna's) *Mewtwo *Vaporeon (Bridgette's) *Flareon (Katie's) *Jolteon (Owen's) *Rhyhorn (Courtney) *Abra → Kadabra (Harold's) *Zubat (multiple) *Tangela (Lindsay's) *Onix (Izzy's) *Meowth (Justin's) *Mew *Bulbasaur → Ivysaur → Venusaur (Chris') *Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard (Chris') *Squirtle → Wartortle → Blastoise (Chris') Spoilers *Beth captures a Goldeen. *Gwen has a Butterfree. *Tyler has a Beedrill. *Bridgette has an Aerodactyl. *Ezekiel has a Pichu and Magnemite. *Heather has a Kangaskhan. *Leshawna and DJ have a Kabutops and Dragonair respectively. *Team Rocket have control of Mewtwo. *Courtney has a Rhyhorn. *Harold has an Abra who evolves into Kadabra. *Lindsay has a Tangela. *Justin has a Meowth. Trivia *The only contestants to not appear in the sequence is Eva and Cody. **Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, and Officer Jenny also didn't make an appearance. *The opening sequences foreshadowed several important events: **A rivalship between Duncan and Geoff, Heather and Trent, and Courtney and Gwen. **The rivalry between Gwen's Butterfree and Tyler's Beedrill and, by extension, their Trainers. **Geoff and Bridgette capturing Legendary Pokémon. **That Ezekiel made it past the first episode and is half decent as a Trainer. **Katie and Sadie's bad luck when it comes to encountering Legendary Pokémon. **Noah not wanting to evolve into Slowpoke. **The pairings between Trent/Gwen, Duncan/Courtney, Geoff/Bridgette, Tyler/Lindsay, and Owen/Izzy. **The lack of Cody and Eva foreshadowed their lacking screen time. Category:Music